


Blood Moon Rising

by MysticalAuthoress



Series: Trials of the Wild [7]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Yakitate!! Japan
Genre: Alive Champions (Legend of Zelda), Breath of the Wild Spoilers, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Post-Breath of the Wild, Violence, Yakitate!! Japan Spoilers, resurrected champions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalAuthoress/pseuds/MysticalAuthoress
Summary: The Blood Moon rises during the party's next night of travelling.
Series: Trials of the Wild [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094270
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Blood Moon Rising

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Yakitate! Japan or The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild.
> 
> This is the seventh installment in an entire crossover series called "Trials of the Wild!" If you haven't read the first six, I suggest you do so for background context (or at least read the oneshots "One Giant Reunion" and "Night Watch"). I hope that you enjoy reading this fic!
> 
> Warning: Canon-typical violence, post-Breath of the Wild AU where Champions were resurrected post-Calamity Ganon's defeat, Breath of the Wild spoilers, Yakitate! Japan spoilers

Sidon, Riju, Teba and Yunobo were grateful to be part of the bakers' and Champions' shared journey to Hyrule Castle. They took the time to get to know the bakers, learning their names and what they did in their bakery in Japan called "Pantasia."

All of them were also somewhat surprised by how surprisingly common people having extreme reactions to eating bread were, back where they came from.

The four came to the consensus, after all the conversation, that all the bakers from Pantasia must have some sort of supernatural ability, given their extreme reactions to eating bread, as well as the skill to make those breads in the first place. Whatever it was, however, it sent them here to Hyrule. And now they were on their way to Hyrule Castle with these bakers _and_ the Champions they idolized to get further help.

"It's rather pleasant meeting everyone so far." Sidon mused. The four of them hung in the back of the crowd of fourteen as they made their way through woods, through paths, and past one or two stables. "I had the delight of speaking with Monica and Kuroyanagi back in the Domain, but the rest of their friends are good fellows, too."

"I am impressed by Kai's swordsmanship." Teba managed. The Rito flew at a pace to stick with the other three. "He knows what he's doing."

"He does have the most combat experience out of all the bakers, I think." Yunobo noted. "I've seen him and Daruk spar a few times, back in Goron City when they were preparing to trek out here. It was nothing like I've ever seen before!"

"I wish I could speak more of Kawachi and Shachioko," Riju sighed, "But given the circumstances of them sneaking into Gerudo Town and us having to kick them out shortly after we caught them, I didn't get to talk to them much outside of formalities. It does seem that they get along well with Lady Urbosa, though, so I am glad about that."

"Speaking of Gerudo Town," Yunobo looked towards Riju, "As Chieftan, I'm surprised you went by yourself. I just kinda guessed that you'd have an escort with you…?"

"Usually, I do have a guard or two." Riju admitted. "However, I asked Buliara to watch over the town while I was gone. I expected the trip to not take long, but I may be mistaken. However, I trust that she and my fellow vai will be fine with guarding the town during my brief absence."

Sidon frowned lightly. "At least my father is still back in the Domain, watching over as he usually does. I can't imagine advisor Muzu or the elder Zora being too happy about me going after Mipha on such short notice, though. However," A chuckle left him, "I can bear his harsh words when the time comes."

Teba was quiet. Riju looked towards him, raising a brow. "You're already imagining your wife, Saki, telling you to be more careful, aren't you?"

"Yes." That was all Teba admitted, and all everyone had to hear.

Yunobo was about to speak up, but that was when he looked up, his eyes widening. "Everyone? Is it just me, or is the sky getting a bit _red?"_

All four of them looked up at the sky after he spoke. The clouds did seem a bit redder than normal, almost misty in appearance as they swirled in the air.

"It could be the sun setting." Riju observed. "It is getting close to evening, after all."

"It's not the sun setting." Teba's voice turned grave as he looked up at the sky. The sky seemed too red, even if it was turning towards evening. "I can feel it. It's a Blood Moon."

"What?" Sidon's eyes widened as he looked towards the older Rito. "But we haven't had a Blood Moon since Calamity Ganon was defeated, even with the remnants of his forces remaining. How is that _possible?"_

"I don't know. But we should warn the others soon. If we're lucky, we'll at least make it to a stable or a town before then. We can stay the night there and sleep it out."

"A-and if we're not?" Yunobo's voice came out shaky this time.

Teba took a deep breath, then stated, "Then we better be ready for whatever happens."

* * *

The party of fourteen realized that they once again had to make camp. They weren't too close to any stables, unfortunately, nor any built towns, so they couldn't just duck into those areas and sleep there. However, at least they were a whole group of fourteen people. Night watch would be easier to delegate with more people involved.

"We should have more eyes awake than usual." Urbosa pointed out as everyone ate. "It could be a Blood Moon coming out tonight."

"Me and the others observed that as well." Riju managed, looking towards her. "How many did you usually have on watch?"

"Just two or three of us. But since there's fourteen of us…" Urbosa paused, thinking, before finishing, "We should have at minimum three of us keeping watch. Four, maybe. It could be in three-hour shifts."

"I can take first watch." Shachioko offered. "I can scream pretty loud if any weird monsters come running."

"Same with me." Kawachi managed. He looked between everyone else, looking among each other. "Anyone else want to volunteer?"

"I'll watch." It was Teba that volunteered. "I can keep an eye on from above."

" _I volunteer!"_ Daruk's booming voice more than affirmed for everyone that he would definitely wake up everyone in the camp.

"I guess that's decided then…" Kuroyanagi muttered, just as Mipha chuckled a bit at how enthusiastic Daruk sounded.

* * *

Everyone soon settled down for the night, save for Teba, Kawachi, Shachioko and Daruk.

"How bad are the Blood Moons, anyway?" Kawachi asked, looking up at the Rito. Teba, as mentioned earlier, surveyed the general area from where he flew in the air. The red mists of the evening were much more prominent, dyeing the whole sky a tinted red. The red tint was much more obvious when surrounding the moon itself, however. Kawachi figured it was the reason it was called a Blood Moon.

"They're a nightmare for many folks that try travelling during the night." Teba admitted. "Most people try to stick to a stable or get to a village for the night, to stay at the inns. The monsters don't go in there."

"And what exactly happens during a Blood Moon?" Shachioko frowned. "Do all the monsters get stronger during those times?"

"Yes. That, and the ones previously killed come back to life. They only cease to be, again, if they're defeated or once the sun comes up." Teba's golden eyes looked left and right. "Vigilance is key if we want to stay safe."

"Don't worry!" Daruk offered Shachioko and Kawachi a wide grin. "We can handle it. We just gotta keep watch, that's all."

Daruk's optimism made Kawachi smile a bit. In a way, the Goron kind-of reminded him of Azuma, with the hopeful reassurances and the determination to see things through. Speaking of Azuma, though…Kawachi wondered if Azuma was okay. It was hard not to think of his best friend in a time like this.

A click-clack sound suddenly echoed through the clearing. Kawachi swallowed, turning –

Just in time for a skeletal Bokoblin to snarl in his face.

A scream left Kawachi as he raised the club he had, smacking it in the skull. The skull itself went flying, hitting the ground, and Daruk quickly smashed it with his own weapon.

"Was that it?" Kawachi breathed. _Please let that be the only one._

He was wrong. Skeletal Lizalfos, more Bokoblins, and even a few, blob-like beings emerged from the bushes and trees.

"WAKE UP!" Kawachi heard Daruk yelling. _"THEY'RE HERE!"_

As everyone else jolted awake, Kawachi found himself running straight into action. He clubbed one skull off a skeleton, before swinging at Lizalfos approaching him from the right. It managed to hit the Lizalfos in the ribcage, causing it to instantly fall apart, and Kawachi quickly smashed the skull afterwards. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Teba shooting down several Lizalfos and some of the blob beings with multiple arrows, his eyes never leaving his targets.

Kawachi could only hope that everyone made it out of this fight alive, as he fought for his life and also for the others.

* * *

Meister managed to grab his bow and arrows, before shooting at any and all monsters he noticed, as long as he got a clear shot. He noticed Moinca and Kuroyanagi slashing and hacking at a few monsters with their sword and trident, and even Mipha took out a few Lizalfos with her trident. Sidon wielded two of them, hacking off the heads of many Bokoblins before smashing them in to make sure they didn't regenerate.

Meister himself knew he couldn't stand back and do nothing. A few LIzalfos tried to go for him, but he shot them down fast enough with a few more arrows. Surely there had to be a way to get a better view. Shoot down more foes. He turned his head, noticing…

 _The riverside!_ It was rocky, maybe slippery, but he'd have a better vantage point from there, as the rocks were tall enough for him to get some space and a better view. He carefully rushed past a few Bokoblins, climbing onto the rocks.

 _Yes._ He exhaled sharply. _Just as I hoped for._ The Lizalfos were easier to spot now, and he quickly downed, one, two, three…

That was when a heavy, fast force hit him straight in the back. The sudden impact made him lose his balance, and he slipped.

" _Meister!"_

He hit the river with a heavy splash, and he wasn't sure how to get to the surface, struggling and flailing. He wriggled upwards, gasping for breath as he tried to stay afloat, but the river too-quickly carried him down, getting into his eyes and nostrils, pushing him further away from the group. He grasped for anything _–a bow? A rock? Something_ –but he grasped at nothing but water that kept him in its dark grasp.

He kept struggling, trying to at least keep his head above the water, but there was so much _. Too_ much.

Was he going to die?

* * *

" _Meister!"_

Prince Sidon saw Meister Kirisaki fall into the river as he yelled for him, and knew two things:

Firstly, that river was rough. Even if the man was a good swimmer, who knows how soon he could get himself out? Secondly, he was likely in shock from the earlier attack that put him in the water, in the first place. That wouldn't help him.

He needed help, immediately. Sidon knew he could swim after him and keep him afloat, at least. That way he could still have air. Maybe they could even make it to the riverbank for safety's sakes, but keeping him alive was crucial.

He turned towards Mipha and called to her, knowing what he had to do. "I'm going after him, sister! Stay with the others!"

"Sidon!" Mipha called, but Sidon already dove straight into the water, swimming after the General Manager of Pantasia. He saw Meister flailing, struggling to keep his head above water, but the currents kept pushing him down. Sidon went under the water, catching up to Meister and getting underneath him, before rising.

He heard Meister gasp for air, as both their heads surfaced above the water. "S-Sidon!?" He heard the other man sputter, coughing.

"Hang on!" Sidon tried calling to him, and he felt the General Manager's arms wrap around him as hard as he could. It was a firm grip, at least, and it told the Zora Prince that Meister was at least still conscious if he could listen to him. "Don't let go, okay?"

"W-won't let go," He heard the other man mumble. Sidon tried to turn around and swim upriver, to get back to his sister and the others.

The river pushed back against Sidon, and Sidon realized that he didn't have much of a choice. Normally he'd be fine, swimming by himself against the current, but with the other man on his back, that made the maneuver a bit harder. And this river wasn't letting up, either. The Zoras were known for their capabilities of swimming, and Sidon knew he was a strong swimmer, but there was only so much he could do.

And as Sidon looked around, he noticed a few Lizalfos now in the water, heading straight for him and Meister. A hiss left him as he realized his options narrowed significantly to one: Getting himself and Meister to safety, even if it meant being separated from Mipha and the others.

He swam downstream as fast as possible, making sure Meister was on his back and head above water. Sidon could only hope that they made it to a safe area by the end of the night.

* * *

Shachioko was stuck in the heat of battle, avoiding foes left and right. He'd managed to destroy a few skeletal beings after destroying their heads detached from the rest of their beings, and he even scooped up a bony arm to hit a few monsters with before it broke.

As he looked to his left, he noticed Kuroyanagi using a pot lid as a shield, easily smashing the skull of a Bokoblin with it before blocking the attack from another. Kawachi stabbed a Lizalfos and decapitated another. Kai, the experienced swordsman he was, easily downing three Lizalfos. Riju and Yunobo had their own abilities, with Riju cutting down everything in her path while Yunobo rolled over the skeletons or used his defensive abilities to block attacks. Revali swooped past a Moblin and a few Bokoblins, before downing each of them with arrows.

That was when Shachioko noticed it–a skeletal Lizalfos, aiming its next arrow at Champion Urbosa, her attention still fixated on the undead Moblin she currently fought. She fought bravely, smoothly, with flashes of lightning emerging from her scimitars as she parried hit after hit from the Moblin, before landing a stab attack to take it down completely.

As the Moblin sizzled and gave its dying screams, Shachioko realized the Lizalfos was aiming for Urbosa's back. He had to do something- _anything_ -before the worst happened. But what? He was out of arrows. One of his swords even broke earlier!

"Shachioko!?" Monica's yell didn't stop Shachioko from running towards Urbosa, just as the Lizalfos fired.

"Urbosa, _look out!"_

Urbosa turned just in time –

Just in time for Shachioko to leap in front of her and take the arrow to his shoulder.

Pain _seared_ through his left shoulder, and it only worsened when he hit the ground afterwards. A curse left his lungs as he scrambled to get to his feet, only to slip on the grass and fall back down, groaning.

"Spencer, stay down!" He heard Monica yelling. "Mipha–!"

Shachioko's hearing turned its attention to the zap of lightning and a thump hitting the ground afterwards, before he felt hands moving him to lie on his back. Mipha and Urbosa looked over him, and Mipha's hand was glowing, and…

Wow, healing magic felt _weird._ His shoulder went numb, before it warmed up slightly. The next thing he realized was that his shoulder was completely healed and that there was no arrow sticking out of it.

The monster cries faded. Shachioko took a deep breath as he lay on the grass, before exhaling slowly.

"Are they gone?" He winced at how weak he sounded. He noticed Urbosa look up, brows furrowing, before she nodded, looking down at him.

"We're in the clear." She managed. "We're fine."

Shachioko was relieved about _that._

* * *

"Is everyone okay!?"

It was Daruk that yelled, and Kuroyanagi looked around quickly, counting heads; Monica and Kai were together, Kai hugging Monica for dear life and asking her if she was okay, while Shachioko was down, Mipha and Urbosa attending to him. Kawachi and Yunobo heaved relieved sighs, while Revali and Riju slowly lowered their weapons, realizing that there were no more enemies to be found.

Teba looked around, before speaking up. "I'm fine, but…where's Sidon?"

"What?" Monica looked around, eyes widening as Kai let go of her. "Wait, where's Meister!?"

Kuroyanagi realized that Monica was right – Meister Kirisaki was nowhere to be seen. _"Meister?"_ Kuroyanagi yelled into the woods. Was the General Manager maybe just hiding behind a tree? Got stuck in one, but was safe? Surely he had to be fine, right?

There was no response. Kuroyanagi didn't like _that._

Kuroyanagi swallowed, before looking towards Mipha, noticing her worried expression. "Mipha, did you see where Meister went!? He's not here!"

"He fell into the river after an Octorok shot him during the fight!" Mipha blurted out. Her gaze matched his, with how frantic it was. "Sidon dove in after him…"

"He _what?"_ Teba immediately flew over to the river, presumably to try to spot either the Zora Prince or the General Manager of Pantasia. Kai and Monica both joined him, running towards the riverbank to see if they could find the two, and Mipha joined them after finishing healing Shachioko's wound. Even Revali followed, and Kuroyanagi thought he saw worry cross the Rito Champion's usually-smug or stoic face.

Kuroyanagi could only hope that they found him, and soon.

* * *

"Shachioko," Urbosa breathed, looking towards the one who took the arrow for her, "Are you okay?"

She hadn't expected him to straight-up take an arrow for her. _Especially_ with how unarmed he was. She knew Shachioko was no trained warrior, and despite her best with giving pointers to Kawachi and Shachioko, it was clear to her that Shachioko just wasn't a voe meant for combat. Not that it was a bad thing, but…he could have _died_ , doing what he did for her.

"I'm fine." Shachioko offered her a weak smile, as she carefully helped him sit up. "Just glad you didn't get hit, that's all."

"I appreciate the help, but please, be more careful." Urbosa frowned. "You were lucky to be hit in the shoulder and nowhere else."

"I…kinda didn't have a shield on me…" He mumbled.

A sigh left her as she made sure Shachioko sat up fully. Other than the injury to his shoulder that he took for her, he wasn't too harmed otherwise. A few scratches and bruises, but it was expected, considering all the beasts they fought earlier, and it wasn't something that wouldn't heal over time.

"Please," She breathed, looking him in the eye, "Be more careful. Okay?"

Shachioko stared up at her, before she noticed his light frown. "I'll do my best."

* * *

Monica tried.

She _really_ tried to find Meister.

But, she didn't see him in the river. No Sidon, either. Even as she looked towards Kai, Revali, Teba and Mipha, she realized that none of them had any clue, either. The five returned to the others empty-handed.

Kuroyanagi turned to see them, speaking up first. "Did any of you see them…?" Kuroyanagi started, but Monica shook her head.

"No." Kai shook his head, gritting his teeth lightly. "They're too far gone for us to catch up to them."

"That current is really rough right now." Mipha noted. "If Meister fell into the river, he likely was swept far downstream in _seconds."_

"What!?" Kawachi's jaw dropped at that as he turned to face her. "Is he going to be okay!?"

"Sidon probably caught up with him, so I presume so…" Mipha managed, just as Kuroyanagi quickly spoke up.

"That river…Mipha, do you know where that river _leads_ to?"

"Lake Hylia." Mipha answered, looking towards him. "We should head down that direction as soon as we can. They're probably somewhere along the way, or perhaps at Lake Hylia itself."

"I just hope they're okay." Yunobo grimaced. "I mean, I'm sure Sidon can swim since he's a Zora…but can Meister swim?"

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Daruk managed, looking towards him. "I bet Sidon even caught up to him already!"

Despite his reassuring words, however, Monica noticed the slightest bit of concern in his eyes. She didn't comment on it, scanning everyone else's expressions. Kawachi and Shachioko looked rather uncertain, and Kuroyanagi tried to stay calm, but the way his hands shook briefly, even as he balled them into fists to still them, showed otherwise.

"We just have to find them." Monica spoke up, and she noticed everyone turning to face her. "We know that they're on the way downstream to Lake Hylia, so we just have to head all the way there and spot them on the way or by the time we get there, right? The sooner we start on that, the better."

She noticed Urbosa nod, looking towards her. "I agree with that." Monica thought she saw the Gerudo Champion smiling lightly. "After we get some rest and at least recover enough, we should start heading there. I'm sure we wouldn't want to keep them waiting."

* * *

_Check for a pulse. Make sure he's breathing._

Meister Kirisaki was unconscious, and Sidon was worried. After being chased by Lizalfos, it seemed that they were now at Lake Hylia. At least the Blood Moon was mostly over by this point, so they didn't have to worry about too much danger where they were.

They'd lost their supplies in the midst of losing the Lizalfos chasing them, and at some point, Meister hit his head on a rock or something. Sidon blamed himself for the poor man getting hurt and unconscious, despite his best efforts to protect him at the time.

_Tend to any and all injuries possible._

That part wasn't too hard. Meister mainly had bruises. A couple scratches, too, but they naturally healed at this point and wouldn't scar. He just mainly needed a lot of rest. Sidon wished he had the healing capabilities that his sister Mipha had, right now. It would make easing the pain a lot easier, for lack of better words.

_Keep him warm. Start a fire._

Easier said than done, but he managed to make a small fire, after tearing branches off the closest tree and using one of the few pieces of flint he salvaged from rocks. However, he knew that the fire was not enough, even if Meister was close enough to it without getting too dangerously close, and this fire wouldn't last long.

_Keep him warm…how else can I keep him warm?_

Sidon knew he had little choice but to lie down beside Meister and wrap him in his arms. Sidon was fine from being in the water, but Meister was not a Zora. He could get a cold if he didn't stay warm right now. Hopefully Meister wouldn't be mad at being held like this, even if only temporarily.

Sidon, exhausted from tending to himself and the General Manager of Pantasia, fell asleep holding him. He didn't mean to, but unconsciousness approached him sooner than he thought it would. His mind, jumbled with thoughts of Mipha, Meister, and the others, tired the rest of his body out as he drifted into sleep.

* * *

Meister woke up to see the flames in front of him die. He stared at where a fire used to be, only to realize that he lay on the ground. Where was he? What happened?

He heard a soft breath against his ear, noticed an arm slung around him, back pressed up against his, and he looked down to see a red, finned arm, too toned to be Mipha's own. _Sidon?_

Why was Sidon beside him? _What…?_

 _Oh._ He remembered. _The river._ There probably weren't any blankets to keep him warm with, so Sidon used his body heat.

Meister was too tired to think any further. And he didn't mind Sidon being beside him. The poor Prince must've done all he could to keep him safe and alive…

He closed his eyes and fell back asleep. They'd figure things out in the morning. Right now, he was too tired to do anything else, and he knew Sidon felt the same way (or else he wouldn't be asleep).

He hoped for a better tomorrow, as he drifted into unconsciousness. Better than tonight, at least.


End file.
